


The Future?

by EdZora



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But dont worry i'll definitely finish this, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Canon, Slow updates because school sucks, Time Travel, Young!Royai, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdZora/pseuds/EdZora
Summary: "Roy, I don't think this is gonna work.""It might, or it might not. We will never know until we try.""Roy Mustang, I may not be an alchemist but I know that time travel is impossible."-In which young Roy and Riza accidentally gets transported to the future.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 40
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

"Roy, I don't think this is gonna work." A 14 year old Riza said, eyeing the black haired boy while securing a hand gun under her knee-length skirt. The pair had just gotten back from hunting. They didn't really get much, all they managed to kill was an average sized rabbit. Or you could also say that they didn't get much because a certain idiot tripped and scared all the animals away. Riza was lucky she even managed to shoot one. 

It was always like that when Roy came hunting along with her. They sometimes come out empty handed so they ended up just buying meat from the market. She knew it was easier buying it, but it was more fun doing things herself since she would often have nothing to do after school when Roy studied with her father. Plus, meat wasn't cheap. 

"It might, or it might not. We will never know until we try." Roy said, not looking up from what he was doing. It has been 2 years since he came to learn alchemy. It took a while for Riza to open up to him, but she eventually did since he was pretty persistent. So now, he was her best and only friend. She was happy that she finally had someone to talk to, but sometimes, he did some really dumb things. Like now. 

"Roy Mustang, I may not be an alchemist but I know that time travel is impossible." She stated. Riza looked at Roy who just stared back at her with a smirk. "What's wrong Riza? It won't hurt to try." 

"Unless," He started his smile widening, "Oh my, you're not _scared_ are you? But if you are I would totally understand, of course a little girl like you would shudder even at the thought of dangerous time travel using alchemy-" He said dramatically but stopped when he saw Riza's face. 

She glared at him. "You do realize that I can shoot you right here and right now right? And I could hide your body then I'll just tell father that you fell in the river and drowned." Her hand moved towards the gun under her skirt. 

Roy gave a small squeak and immediately straighten his posture. "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am. Please don't kill me." He said curtly, bowing his head. 

"Good boy." Riza said, patting his head. Roy squirmed under her touch. "Hey! I'm older than you ya know!"

They both laughed a little at that, then their attention was brought back to transmutation circle Roy drew on the ground. Riza cringed. It didn't look like any transmutation circle she's ever seen. 

"Roy what the hell is that?" She asked. The circle was fine, what was inside it was another story. It looked like a little kid's scribbles. 

He smiled brightly at her. "This," He gestured at the circle, "Is a time travel transmutation circle. "

She eyed him suspiciously and signaled him to continue. 

"Once I activate it we will be transported to the future! Isn't this exciting? I wonder what the future will look like. Will we meet the older versions of us? I bet I grew up to be the most handsome man in the country." He rambled more to himself. Riza sighed, though she did find it rather amusing. 

"Alright, but if I die because of this, I'll beat you up."

"You're a cruel girl Riza." Roy muttered. "And maybe we'll find out if we ever got married in the future!"

Riza chuckled and shook her head. Roy had told her on her last birthday that one day he would marry her when they grow up. She told him that no one in their right minds would marry someone who has his sense of humor and unbearable personality. 

She knew this time travel crap wasn't gonna work. No alchemist has ever done it before. So why would an unexperienced one succeed? 

"So, are you in?" Roy asked her, kneeling beside the circle, starting to activate it. 

She sighed. This was incredibly stupid. He was stupid. If this causes a lot of damage, her father would kill them. But they were pretty far away from the house... Riza groaned. She stuffed the dead rabbit into her hunting bag and set it down on the ground. She then scooted over closer to Roy. 

"Fine, fine. But if this doesn't work, which I know won't, you will have to wash the dishes for a week."

-

"-ake up, Riza wake up."

Her head was spinning. Everything seemed weird and distorted. What happened? Right. Roy did something about time travel. He activated the transmutation circle then there was a blinding flash of light, then everything went black. It probably, no, definitely didn't work. That array looked like it was just scribbles. 

"Riza." That was Roy. She opened slowly opened her eyes to see Roy's concerned face. Wait. Why was it so dark? She looked around. This was not her house, nor was it the place Roy performed the transmutation. It looks like they were in a dark alley of some sorts. 

She sat up. "What happened? Where are we?"

Roy looked at her with evident panic in his dark eyes. "I don't know." He said, his voice a shaking. "I just woke up here."

Wherever they were, the air was thick. Unlike the country side where they lived. It was noisy. The noise came from the right. She got up and and walked out of the alley, Roy trailing behind her. What she saw surprised her. There were so many buildings. They were huge. There were a lot of people too. She felt Roy stiffen beside her. 

"Riza," He whispered. She looked at him, confused. She was about to ask him where they were but she didn't need to. 

"Riza... We're in East City."

Riza felt her jaw drop but quickly regained her composure. "Roy, what's going on?"

Roy was staring at a cake shop. Why on earth is he staring at it when they were in the middle of a serious situation? But then he turned to her, eyes wide with fear. 

"You know that I just came back to central last week to visit my foster mom and sisters right?" He said slowly. She nodded. 

"Well, we took a trip to East City for some stuff and that cake shop wasn't there. It was still being built at that time. And looking at how worn out the walls in there are right now, it must have been there for years." He explained. Riza pieced it together. No. It can't be. They couldn't have-

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She heard him mumble to himself. Riza tilted her head. She was horrified, she needed to talk to calm herself. "I thought you wanted to go to the future. Or are you scared now?" She sneered. 

He looked at her as if she's grown a second head. She sighed. "Sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Nah it's fine. I didn't think it would actually work though." Roy said. "That array was just random lines and squiggles. I just wanted to make a joke out of it but here we are."

Yep, she knew it. It wasn't supposed to work. Roy wouldn't do something so irresponsible. Wait never mind, he did that all the time. Then a realization hit her. 

"How are we going to get home?" 

Roy looked at her. Then his face fell. "Oh crap how are we gonna get back?" 

Riza was scared. Really really scared. It takes a lot to scare her. And this was a lot. Roy grabbed her arm and practically started dragging her. She cried in protest but he didn't listen. 

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"We're going to the train station and taking the first train to Central. We're going to the bar." Was all he said. She assumed that they were going to the bar his foster mom owns. That was probably the best course of action right now. 

But then Roy stopped. He looked around. "Damnit."

Riza raised an eyebrow. He turned to look at her. "I think we're lost."

"What? I thought you were here before! You should know your way around!" She said frantically, looking around, she felt so uncomfortable with this many people around them. 

Roy looked exasperated. "Well you try to find your way around a city you only visited a handful of time!"

She was about to talk back when a deep voice cut her. "You two seem to be lost, do you need any help?"

They both turned their heads towards the owner of that voice. It was a tall man with brown hair and eyes. He looked at them worriedly. 

"You kids really shouldn't be walking around town alone. There's a lot of bad people who kidnaps children you know." The man said matter of factly. 

The pair looked at each other. They weren't exactly children, well Roy was turning 16 next month. But Riza was definitely in the kidnap-able children category. 

"Uh, sir, would you mind telling us where the train station is?" Roy asked him. 

The man instantly answered, well, a bit too fast for Riza's liking. "Of course, follow me."

He gestured for Roy and Riza to follow him. The two exchanged a glance that says 'this guy is fishy but he might not be'. So she grabbed his hand, and they followed him. 

"So, you two not from around here?" The man asked as they walked along the shops. 

"No, no we're not." Roy replied casually. He could feel Riza tightening her grip on his hand. He couldn't blame her for being this nervous. She rarely interacts with people since the town usually avoids her due to them being scared of her father. She was basically friendless until he came around. 

A few moments went by in silence. "So, what are your names?"

Roy narrowed his eyes at him. Something was off. Normally he would answer that question but... 

"I don't think we should tell our names to strangers." He stated. The man was suspicious. He even looked suspicious. And ugly. Ok that was rude. And it would be a problem if he recognized 'Roy Mustang' from somewhere and he was a fully grown adult at this time. 

"Oh, right of course. Did your parents tell you that?" He asked with a grin on his pale face. 

"My parents are dead." Roy replied dryly. The man made an 'o' with his mouth and continued walking. They walked to an empty street which made Riza's instincts tell her to 'run while you still can' but she couldn't bring herself to until... 

"It's still a long way so let me drive you there." The man said as he stopped beside a car. There it was. The signal they needed to know who this guy really was. 

Roy chuckled nervously. "I think we'll be fine on our own from now, thanks for accompanying us till this point sir." They both turned and started to walk away. 

"Oh no I insist." The man said with venom in his voice. Riza felt her heart beating faster than usual. She looked at Roy and mouthed 'Run'. 

They made a break for it. They ran as fast as they could, Roy holding Riza's hand tightly so that they won't get separated. The man was chasing them. People were staring. _Why isn't anyone realizing that we're being chased by a creep?_ Riza thought. 

They crashed a blonde boy with braids who was walking with a suit of armor and the boy fell right on his butt. Riza heard him shout something but didn't process it properly and shouted back a quick apology and continued to run. 

They turned a corner and were met with a dead end. 

"This really feels like something out of a novel doesn't it?" She half joked, looking at the wall in front of them. 

"There you are. You have no where to run now." Roy and Riza whirled around to face the man. They were cornered. The man... Was holding a knife. He smiled sadistically at them. 

"Which one of you should I stab I wonder..." Roy instantly stood protectively in front of Riza. Though she could see in his eyes that he was horrified. 

The man started to walk towards them. "Oh, so you would like to die first?" 

He started to walk faster till the man broke into a run, knife ready. Roy shut his eyes, bracing himself. At least, if he dies, Riza might have a chance to escape. He felt the man right in front of him. _So this is the end huh?_

_BANG_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm just gonna say that this fic isn't gonna be very heavy, just some light hearted stuff. Also characters will pop in whenever I want them to because... I want them to. 
> 
> Also I made Riza 14 and Roy almost 16 here. I know that their age difference is supposed to be more but I guess since this is a semi-au I can alter their ages.

Edward let out a long, dramatic sigh. He just arrived in East City to file in his report to Colonal bastard. He'd have to deal with his damn comments on literally everything he did wrong. He let out another sigh. 

"Hey Al, do you think the Colonel would mind if I hand in my report with a miniature bomb hidden in it?" He asked his little brother as they walked down the street. 

It was Al's turn to sigh. "Oh come on brother, I know the Colonel could be irritating at times, but I think he's actually a good person. And if you did plant a bomb in your report, Lieutenant Hawkeye would definitely kill you."

"Tch, I don't understand how the Lieutenant puts up with him." Ed grumbled to himself. Then they heard his stomach growl. 

"Well, I think eating is more important than meeting the dumb Colonel." Ed made his way to the nearest restaurant, Al following closely behind him. "But you'll be late to turn in your report Ed!"

Ed just scoffed. "Like I care."

Just as they were about to arrive at the food place, both Ed and Al heard running footsteps behind them. Before they could turn around to look, two people whizzed past them, crashing Ed and causing him to fall to the ground. 

"Hey, watch where you're going you-" He shouted at them, though he wasn't sure they could hear him. He muttered some curses under his breath. He was getting pissed. He got up just to be knocked back to the hard ground, this time by a grown man who was running in the same direction those two were. 

Edward was about to scream at him but froze when he saw something shiny under the man's sleeve. If he could get a look around a second longer he would've sworn it was a dagger. 

"Stupid idiots just don't look where they're going. I'm already sore from sitting on that train for hours." Ed mumbled, getting up and glared at the direction the three ran off to. 

"Hey brother," Alphonse slowly said. "I think that man is chasing those kids."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Kids?" He asked. They didn't look like kids. Well, the girl was definitely around his age now that he thought about it. 

"Al, I know what you're thinking. We are not following them.I am hungry. You don't want your brother to starve do you? Let's go." He said pointing at the restaurant in front of them. 

At that moment someone called to them. "Hey Chief! I didn't know you were dropping by."

"Lieutenant Havoc!" Al said brightly as he approached them. "So what brings you to East City?"

"Oh, just the usual report. Once we're done we'll be outta here before you know it. Don't wanna stay in a city that's infected by Mustang." Ed replied irritably. "What about you Lieutenant, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well, it's my lunch break and I really needed to get some fresh air. Oh and if you're planning on handing in your report now, I recommend you wait till later. The boss has been slacking a bit more than usual today and Hawkeye's pissed." He shuddered. "You don't wanna risk her getting more angry than she already is by having your usual banter with the colonel."

"If you don't mind me asking Lieutenant, did you see two kids running by? One had black hair and the shorter one was blonde." Al inquired. Ed groaned. It was just like him to pick up stray cats. Or well, in this case, trying to help some random strangers who probably could handle themselves. 

Ed looked at his brother disapprovingly. "Al I told you they're probably fine. That man could be their babysitter for all we know and they're just trying to run from him. I haven't had any lunch yet and I'm starving."

"I know it might be nothing, but my guts are telling me to follow them."

"You don't have guts."

"Hmm, actually..." Havoc thought for a moment. "I did see two kids running past me. They went in that direction." He said, pointing his finger. 

_BANG_

Just then, a gunshot was heard from the direction Havoc pointed at. The three tensed up. 

"I knew we should've followed them!" Al cried. Ed let out an exasperated sigh. "It might not be tied to them Al."

Alphonse stared at Ed. "But what if-"

"Hey, I never said I wasn't going to check what's going on there!" Ed cut him off abruptly. They both share a glance and ran off, leaving Havoc behind. 

"Oi don't just leave me like that!" Havoc shouted at them, following close behind. He eventually caught up with them. "What's going on?"

"We're not sure." Ed said. 

"But we saw a man chasing two kids in this direction before. Maybe they has something to do with it." Al added. 

_That was definitely a gunshot_ Havoc thought to himself. He knew that sound anywhere. _If those kids the Elrics we're talking about are involved..._ God he hoped they were unharmed. 

They turned to a corner where they heard the gunshot from. Havoc readied his own gun and the Elrics got into position beside him. 

He was about to tell whoever had the gun to lower their weapon, but then he saw 

Blood

A pool of blood, in it was a middle aged man, his clothes were soaked with the red liquid. Beside him was a silver dagger. Havoc looked at the kids before them. A gun. The girl was holding a gun pointed at the bloodied man with trembling hands. The boy with a mop of messy black hair stood likely a little behind her, face white as sheet. 

"What happened here?" Ed asked the two. They didn't answer. Havoc moved towards the man laying on the ground and knelt down. "He's still alive."

"Al, you know what to do." Al nodded and ran off to get the police. Havoc turned to the girl in front of him. Then it struck him. _Why did she look so familiar?_ "Can you explain to me what happened?" He asked softly. She flinched at his words. He frowned and turned to Edward who looked back at him in concern. 

"T-that man attacked us." The boy said slowly. "He had a knife with him and was about to stab me then..." He trailed off. That was enough for Havoc and Edward to piece things together. Edward then asked, "Are you two alright?"

The black-haired boy nodded. He then rushed over to the girl and asked her if she was alright. Havoc looked at the boy closely. He had the same feeling of familiarity that he felt from the girl. He glanced at Ed and saw that he was also looking at them in confusion. Why do they remind Havoc of... 

He looked at the gun in the girl's hands. "Where did you get that?"

"It's mine." She said, gripping it tighter. Havoc raised an eyebrow. Why does a little girl own a gun? 

"Could you tell me your names?" Havoc asked them. The two looked at each other, as if communicating without words. After they seem to to finally come to an agreement, they spoke. 

"I'm Roy Mustang, she's Riza Hawkeye."

Both Ed and Havoc just stood there staring at them. To say that they were shocked and confused was an understatement. These kids were claiming to be the Colonel and the Lieutenant. But then it struck them. The two had some sort of resemblance to Mustang and Hawkeye. But this didn't make any sense at all. 

They heard footsteps. Havoc swiftly swiped the gun away from the girl's hands and hid it in his pocket. She looked like she was about to protest but then Al and a bunch of MPs started swarming in. "What happened here?"

"This man was trying to attack these children, and he was armed. So I shot him." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. 

One of the MPs turned their attention to the two kids. Before he could say anything, Edward cut him off. "I know their parents and where they live, me and my brother will escort them home."

"No way were letting a little kid-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE YOU PIECE OF-"

"Actually," Al said before Ed could finish "He's the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." The guy's eyes widened and he quickly saluted him. "O-oh, I'm sorry I didn't know the Fullmetal alchemist would be so small," Al had to hold Ed back from attacking, "You can escort these two back to their homes."

"Alright, let's go." Al gestured at the two to follow him. They looked at him strangely, then looked at each other, the boy then firmly held the girl's hand and nodded at Al. 

Ed looked at Havoc who was still explaining the situation. "Meet us at the restaurant before." He told him. Havoc gave him a curt nod. 

The four of them made their way to the restaurant, both Ed and Al keeping a close eye on the pair beside them. "So, did they tell you what happened?" Al whispered to Ed. Normally, Al would probably just ask the two their names and try to start a nice conversation. But both Ed and Lieutenant Havoc were wearing a strange expression when he got back. Something must have happened. 

"Well, that man tried to attack them," Ed started quietly so that only Al could hear him. "Then apparently the girl shot him in self defense. How she has a gun, we don't know. She said it belonged to her. We then asked them their names and they said that their names were Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye."

"What? How can that be?" Al asked his brother, clearly shocked, even if you can't tell from his expression. "I don't know Al, but we're about to find out." He said glancing at them. The boy was whispering something to the girl, but he didn't know what. Well, it didn't matter, they were already at the restaurant. He had to admit, they looked a lot like Mustang and Hawkeye. But how? 

They sat down at a table for five, sparing a seat for Havoc, and ordered some food. Then Ed looked at them seriously. "Just who are you two?"

The boy sighed. "Judging from your reactions when we told you our names and how you're questioning us, I'm guessing you know a Roy Mustang or Riza Hawkeye from this point in time right?"

Ed blinked in confusion. Al spoke up. "What do you mean by this point in time?" He asked curiously. 

"Well, it's kinda hard to believe but we came from the past. You're an alchemist right?" The boy looked at Edward with his obsidian eyes. Ed nodded. "Yes, but time travel using alchemy isn't possible."

"That's what I thought too. Until this happened. If you know the version of us in this time, you must have noticed the similarities between us."

Just then, Havoc decided to show up. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Got caught up with some stuff back there." He sat down on the vacant chair and pulled out a cigarette. "So, what the hell's going on?"

"They claim to be Hawkeye and Mustang from the past." Ed told him. Havoc raised an eyebrow and looked at them. "Well, that would make sense."

Both Ed and Al gawked at him. "You're just gonna believe it like that?"

"But they do look like them. Just younger."

"That's not a good excuse! Anyone in Amestris could look like younger vesions of them!"

"But their features look almost exactly like them."

"Time travel isn't possible!"

"Ugh, too much thinking." Havoc groaned. "Why don't we just bring them to the Colonel and the Lieutenant? They would know if it's their past selves."

"Huh, that's actually not a bad idea. Even if they're not their past versions maybe they're a distant relative or something." Ed muttered. 

"Oh! I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet." Al said brightly. "My name is Alphonse Elric, this here is my older brother, Edward Elric. "

"And I'm second Lieutenant Jean Havoc." Havoc gestured to himself. "I'm your future subordinate."

"I guess we already kinda introduced ourselves, but I'm Roy, and this is Riza." Roy said. 

"Wait a second," Riza spoke up. Ed and Al realized that this was the first time she said anything since they arrived at the restaurant. She had a weird expression on her face. "You said you'll bring us to the Lieutenant and the Colonel. Who are they?" She asked, but Ed had a feeling she knew. 

"The Colonel we're talking about is Colonel Roy Mustang-" Al explained but was then cut off by Roy's chocking on a piece of chicken meat. 

"I ended up being a Colonel? Am I a state alchemist?" He asked eagerly, eyes instantly lighting up. 

Havoc blew on his cigarette. "Yep. You're the famous Flame Alchemist."

It was Riza's turn to choke on the water she was drinking. "W-what?" She managed to croak out. 

"Yeah, the Flame Alchemist. He's pretty popular around here. And you're his right hand man, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Havoc announced. Riza's face paled. "I joined the military?"

At that, Roy frowned. "She joined the military?" 

"Is something wrong with that?" Havoc asked. Roy shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Anyways, " He turned his attention to Ed. 

"You're a state alchemist?" He asked him with wide eyes. Ed smirked. "Indeed I am. I'm also the youngest state alchemist in history." He said, leaning back on his chair. 

"How did a little kid pass the state alchemist exams?" Roy asked curiously. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LITTLE' I'M NOT SMALL EVERYONE'S JUST REALLY TALL-"

"Brother," Al scolded. "Everyone's staring!"

Roy grinned. So that triggered him. He'll keep that in mind. He turned to look at Riza beside him. She was eating quietly, an unreadable expression on her face. She was pretty shaken up after shooting that man. Heck, he was too. They've never seen so much blood before. He'd tried to comfort Riza by telling her that it was an act of self defense and that he would be dead if it weren't for her. He knew she knew that but still, she's never shot a person before. 

Riza looked up from her plate. "May I have my gun back?" She told Havoc, her face bearing little to no emotions. She was always like this to people she didn't know very well.

"Listen, I'll give it back to you after we check in with the boss. You're just a kid. Last time I checked children aren't allowed to own one." Havoc stated. 

She bit her lip. She may be a bit cold to others but she does try her best to not be disrespectful. There was an awkward silence after that. It was only broken when Ed stood up and slammed the table, causing everyone to jump in surprise. 

"Alright, I'm full. It's time to pay the Colonel a visit. As much as I hate to see him," He glanced over at Roy and Riza "We need him and the Lieutenant to confirm some things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, this came out earlier than planned. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, but by my estimation it'll be out in at least a week. 
> 
> This is also my first FMA fic, and my 3rd ever fic in general so I apologize for my sloppy writing :'
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the HQ was pretty lively. Riza was expecting it to be quiet or awkward since these were complete strangers but it was surprisingly nice. Not that she really said anything. She prefered to just observe them. 

It was mostly Roy who kept asking question after question. Then one of the three would answer him. Roy would also occasionally tease Edward about his height, which usually leads to Edward getting pissed and trying to attack Roy and his little brother Alphonse would have to hold him back. 

Alphonse was a little intimidating at first, but after listening to him talking with Roy and the others she could conclude that he was actually really nice. Though, Riza was curious. And she knew Roy was too. Why was Alphonse wearing that huge suit of armor? And if he was Edward's younger brother, shouldn't he be shorter than him? Or at least around his height? When Roy asked about it they quickly brushed it off, said that it was a part of an alchemy training, and change the subject. 

Then Lieutenant Havoc would answer some of Roy's questions regarding his future career in the military. Not all of them. Even without Edward cutting him off when answering some of the more touchy questions, Riza knew he probably wouldn't answer properly. He may act a bit like an idiot, but Riza's guts tell her that this guy wouldn't just spill out information like that. 

They didn't seem like bad people, Edward, Alphonse, and Lieutenant Havoc. But it didn't mean that Riza instantly trusted them. 

"Anyways," Havoc said, gaze directed at Riza. He looked at her curiously. "You've been awfully quiet."

Riza looked up at him. She hesitated before speaking. "I just don't really know what to say." She admitted, feeling a little embarrassed as everyone looked at her. She's never been in a conversation with this much people before(Except maybe before her mother died, she used to have a group of friends). 

"Aaand we're here." Edward said as they stopped in front of the building. Before Edward could enter, Alphonse grabbed him causing him to fall on his butt. "Hey! What's your problem Al?"

"Brother, won't people inside ask who they are? We can't just say that they're the Colonel and Lieutenant." Al said, pointing at Roy and Riza. 

"He has a point." Roy said. "I thought you were smarter than this mister 'I'm The Youngest State Alchemist To Have Ever Existed'."

Edward was about to snap at Roy but Riza cut him off. "We could say that Roy and I are a relative of theirs." She suggested. 

"That might work, but if they decide to check the records, we're screwed." Havoc said. They were all silent for a moment, thinking on what to do. 

"I've got it." Ed spoke suddenly. "The colonel's office has a window right?"  
-  
The office was quiet. Unusually quiet. Deathly quiet. There was tension in the air. Fuery, Falman and Breda tried their best to work quietly, as to not trigger their superior's wrath. 

The Colonel's been slacking off more than usual today, which irritated the Lieutenant. But as horse passed by, it just got worse. It started from him procrascinating by doodling on a piece of paper in the morning, to him falling asleep by lunch. 

Lieutenant Hawkeye, who was usually patient, grew more irritated by the second. The whole team sensed danger when their boss fell asleep. Havoc, who didn't want to face the end of Hawkeye's wrath, quickly excused himself at the last second, saying that he needed an early lunch break. Traitor. 

So the rest of the team had to sit quietly, trying not to get involved as their two superiors get into a heated argument. They always felt oddly scared when those two start to fight. They felt like children watching their parents argue. Those two rarely argue like this though, which concerens the team. Usually Hawkeye would just give him a glare and he would stop slacking, or more like pretend to stop slacking. Today was different though. 

When Mustang fell asleep she stood up from her desk, walked over to him, and smacked his head with a book. That's when the shouting match began. Which was again, odd. Now that they thought about it, both Hawkeye and Mustang has been in a pretty bad mood lately. They also had bags under their eyes. 

And now here they were. The arguing was over. But the tension hasn't gone away. Falman, Breda and Fuery tried to be as quiet as they can while doing their work. It was starting to become unbearable until they all heard the sound of glass shattering. 

Hawkeye instantly got up and readied her gun, Mustang slipped on his ignition gloves, Falman didn't move and had a shocked expression on his face, Breda chocked on the sandwich he was eating, while Fuery let out a squeak and fell of his chair. 

They weren't expecting the Fullmetal Alchemist to climb in the office from the shattered window. 

"Fullmetal?!" Mustang shouted at him in shock. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Yo. Good afternoon Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Ed said, completely ignoring his superior. He glanced around the room, looking at the team's shocked expressions. 

"Edward," Hawkeye said, "Please use the door next time."

"Hey! You should be scolding him Lieutenant!" Mustang angrily pointing at Ed who was smirking at him. 

Hawkeye slammed her gun down onto her table which made everyone flinch. She took a deep breath before finally speaking. "Colonel, I don't have enough energy to scold Edward right now. If you really wanted me to scold him then maybe you should think about what you did this morning."

"Well it wasn't my fault for being tired! I wouldn't have been able to do my work properly anyway!" Mustang snapped. 

Ed stood by the window in shock watching the two. They almost never fought. It would usually just be Hawkeye telling him off and maybe he would reply with a snarky remark to annoy her but that's about it. 

"So it's not your fault that you're not getting enough sleep? You should be able to manage your time properly!"

"What about you huh? I know you're not getting enough rest lately either!"

Edward nervously cleared his throat and the two's attention came back to him. Hawkeye relaxed a bit and forced a small smile. "Oh right. Edward. You're here to hand in your report right?"

"R-right. That's not the only thing I'm here for though." He said with a slight tremble in his voice. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to show them Roy and Riza at the moment... 

"Whatever it is, do it tomorrow. Leave your report here and get out. I'm not in the mood." He said, sitting himself back down on his chair and taking a sip of his already cold coffee from this morning. 

"Uh, I think this is something that we should show you now boss." Havoc said suddenly peeking his head through the broken window. 

"Havoc?! What are you doing? Why are you with Fullmetal?!" Mustang saidn in shock, staring incrediously at his subordinate. 

There was a knock on the door. "May I come in? It's me, Alphonse."

"Yea. Come in Al." Ed told his brother. Al opened the door and came inside. There was a weird tension and noticed that Fuery, Breda and Falman looked a bit shaken but he decided to ignore it. "Where are they brother?"

"They?" Hawkeye asked. 

Then at that moment, a boy clumsily entered the office through the window, followed by a girl with short blonde hair... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am so sorry for the super late update and short chapter, I had exams and had to study. 
> 
> Plus I keep procrascinating. 
> 
> I also kinda got in trouble. 
> 
> Got scolded. 
> 
> I found it fun tho. I rarely get in trouble in school so it was a new experience. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, and I will be updating slower because I'm also writing another fic but I promise that I will finish this and I won't abandon it. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS XJSNKXNDKXMS
> 
> I kinda fell into different fandoms these past months but here I am with a new chapter
> 
> I'll try not to take this long to update for the next chapter :')

The room fell silent. Everyone was staring at the two. Fuery, Breda and Falman were staring at them with confusion and curiosity since they looked very familiar while Hawkeye and Mustang were staring at the pair in utter shock. The silence was getting uncomfortable and Roy could feel Riza getting a bit nervous so he decided to say something. 

"Uh, hi?"

Mustang dropped the mug of cold coffee and it shattered into pieces as it hit the floor. 

"This is a weird dream." He mumbled to himself. "Or maybe I'm starting to hallucinate."

"Edward, Alphonse, Havoc," Hawkeye started, slowly looking away from the two younger versions of herself and the Colonel. "Can you please explain... This?"

"Uh, well they're from the past!" Alphonse said. 

The whole team, aside from Mustang who was mumbling Inaudible things to himself gaped at him. 

"But, time travel isn't possible...?" Fuery asked hesitantly as he reajusted his glasses. 

"Well, apparently it 𝘪𝘴 possible despite it making literally no sense." Ed said, gesturing at Roy and Riza beside him. "How else would you explain them?"

Roy smiled at them nervously, not really sure what to say, while Riza looked at everyone warily. After a moment, Mustang suddenly spoke up. 

"Hit me."

"What?" Roy asked incrediously, glancing at his future self. The whole office looked at him as if he's gone mad. 

"I said hit me. Anyone." Mustang turned to Havoc, who was the nearest to him. "Slap me across the face. That's an order."

Havoc looked taken aback. "Hell no! I'll just get court martialed for insubordination!"

"I'll court martial you if you don't obey a direct order from your superior." He threatened. 

Havoc looked at Hawkeye with a look that clearly says 'Help!' But she seemed to be deep in thought, a frown on her face, not taking her eyes off the pair of time traveled kids, as if she was trying hard to remember something. 

He slowly raised his hand, which was trembling slightly. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘔𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦? 

"If you're gonna take so long just let me punch the bastard." Ed offered with an evil grin plastered in his face. "I can use my automail arm."

𝘈𝘶𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘭? Roy thought, slightly confused, 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘣? He glanced at Riza but she looked as clueless as he was. 

𝘚𝘓𝘈𝘗

The room was deadly quiet. Havoc froze and braced himself to be roasted alive. Mustang just sat there with a shocked expression, a hand coming up to touch the side of his face his subordinate had just slapped. 

Roy winced at the sight of his future self getting slapped. 

Then he heard Riza snort. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮! Not loud enough for the whole room to hear, but Edward heard it and gave her an approving grin. Honestly, he felt betrayed, how could she do this to him? Wait, never mind. Riza may look like a shy and quiet girl but she can be 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭. 

"This isn't a dream." Mustang said in disbelief while Havoc let out a sigh of relief seeing that he would probably live to see another day. 

Ed rolled his eyes at him. "Yes, of course it isn't. So can you and the Lieutenant confirm that these kids are actually you from the past?"

"I can confirm that they indeed most likely me and the Colonel from the past. They look just like us when we were they're age." Hawkeye replied. "It was that time you tried to time travel after hunting right?"

Roy nodded at that. Maybe they both remembered? No that wasn't right. If they remembered, they wouldn't be so shocked. 

"But neither of us remember anything. That would mean that everything that happened here was wiped from our memories once we returned to our time." She said looking thoughtful. 

"Wait a second Lieutenant," Mustang suddenly said. "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬!" He shouted, leaving everyone in the room confused. 

"Sir, two children just successfully attempted time travel, now our past selves are in the present, and 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 what you're worried about?" Hawkeye asked incredulously. 

"Uhm, what dishes...?"

Before Alphonse could even finish his question, someone barged into the office. 

Everyone panicked. 

If they saw Roy and Riza, things could get complicated. But they didn't exactly have time to hide the two somewhere. 

"Yo Roy! Wanna see the newest pictures I have of my adorable Elicia-" Hughes stopped in his tracks when he saw everyone's horrified expressions. He scanned the room, eyes landing on Roy and Riza. 

"Roy,"

"Listen Hughes, I can explain-" Mustang started but the other man cut him off. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Hawkeye are secretly married this whole time and have two kids? I thought we were friends!" He said, feigning hurt as he closed the door behind him. Roy could sense everyone in the room relax a little bit. Whoever this man was, he probably could be trusted. 

"We're not married Lieutenant Colonel. Nor are they our kids." Hawkeye told him with a hint of exasperation in her voice. 

Roy tuned to look at his older self. "Can we tell him?"

Mustang let out a sigh. "Yeah. We can trust him."

"Uh, ok. I'm Roy Mustang, and she's Riza Hawkeye, but we're from the past. Me and Riza just got back from hunting and I had the bright idea to attempt time travel." Roy explained. "The whole time travel thing actually working was a freak accident, I drew the transmutation circle as a joke, didn't expect it to work but it did. So here we are."

"This is quite a lot to take in. But I guess that'd make more sense than you two being Mustang and Hawkeye's kids. You're definitely a bit too old." Hughes said, slightly disappointed, looking at Roy and Riza. "And here I was hoping Roy wouldn't get a wife because he was actually already married and had one."

"Are we just gonna ignore the fact that the Colonel and Lieutenant went 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 as kids?" Falman suddenly said. 

"Before that, are we really gonna ignore the fact that they knew each other since they were kids?" Breda asked. "This is something we haven't heard of."

"That's exactly what I thought of when I found out about them. I knew that they probably knew each other longer than any of us, but I had no idea they're childhood friends." Havoc said. 

"Awww how romantic! They're basically childhood sweethearts-" Hughes started but was interrupted by a Hawkeye. 

"Enough." She snapped. Everyone fell silent, not daring to utter another word if it would upset the Hawk's eye even further. "Please see yourselves out of the office immediately. The Colonel and I need to discuss some things with our younger selves. We'll explain later."

The men quickly filed out of the room without another word. 

-

As Edward and Alphonse were about to go through the door, they were stopped by the Lieutenant. 

"Wait Edward." She called out to them. "Alphonse too. I think it would be better if you two stayed."

Ed raised a brow, slightly confused. "Why us? I mean, if it's because we found them wouldn't Second Lieutenant Havoc be here too?"

"Believe it or not, you two are actually less intimidating than Havoc." Mustang told them. "To Riza of course, since you both are about the same age as her and past me. Despite Fullmetal looking like a toddler-"

"I'M NOT SHORT YOU BATARD-"

"Brother please calm down, now isn't the time."

After Ed stopped cursing at his superior, the group continued their conversation. 

"So," Al started. "You sent everyone else out because they intimidated the younger version of the Lieutenant?" He asked. 

"I'm not intimidated by them." Riza said, Ed could hear a hint of irritation in her voice. 

"We know that," Mustang started. "It's just that I'm sure that you and Roy, god it's really weird to say you're own name, would probably be more comfortable with less people around. For us too."

"... So we're here for what exactly?" Ed questioned. 

"Do you maybe have any idea how they managed to time travel?" Mustang asked both Al and Ed. 

"Why do you think we'd know? We're not the ones who did it." The blonde answered. He was still really confused about the whole ordeal. He's never read or heard of a successful attempt at time travel. It made no sense that the mini Colonel bastard managed to do it. And from his brief interactions with him so far, Ed could conclude that he wasn't exactly really good at alchemy yet. 

"Maybe Roy remembers?" Al piqued up. "Do you remember the transmutation circle you used?"

"There's no way he remembers." Riza said, as Roy laughed nervously beside her. 

"I kind of just made it on the spot. It's all random scribbles."

Ed mentally facepalmed. Honestly, he had no idea that Mustang was this stupid as a kid. Not just stupid, he was also careless. What he did could have caused a rebound. 

"That was a stupid thing to do." Ed blurted out. 

"Well, I wasn't expecting it to actually work!" Roy retorted. 

"You should've known it mightve caused a rebound instead! That's basic knowledge if you're studying alchemy idiot!" The shorter boy shot back. 

"Just because I'm not a prodigy like you doesn't mean I'm stupid! At least I'm not as short as a shrimp!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMP BRAT-"

Al sighed. "It doesn't matter what age they are, I don't think brother and the Colonel will ever get along."

"Are they always like this? Even though Roy is an adult in this time?" Riza asked, not taking her eyes off the arguing pair. Al nodded. 

"Though he may be an adult, he has the mental capacity of a nine year old." Hawkeye replied, causing her younger self to snicker a bit. 

"I can hear you, you know? That was mean Hawkeye." Mustang pouted. 

"Proves my point."

"Oh yeah," Roy turned his attention to the Colonel, Ed still cursing at him. "I wanted to ask something. Can I?"

"I don't see the harm in it. You'll forget everything once you go back to your time anyway." Mustang then said with a smug grin on his face, "So, what did you want to ask? About how successful you've become? How you're known to be the most handsome man in all of Amestris?"

"Praising himself. How typical." Ed muttered to himself. And of course, the mini bastard would humour his future self, the whole conversation would just be them talking about just how 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 they are. 

"So you're the Flame Alchemist?" He asked excitedly, and continued to ramble on. "And you're a famous state alchemist? This is so cool!"

Ed groaned and made his way to his brother. He'd rather have Windy throw a wrench at him than listen to these two. 

"Does that mean Master Hawkeye ended up teaching me flame alchemy? Can you teach me flame alchemy? I mean, not all of it of course, I know it's really hard and I'm not good enough yet but can you please show me the basics?"

Both Ed and Al could feel the tension in the room thicken. Though they didn't know why. Ed saw Mustang slightly winced when his younger self asked about flame alchemy. Hawkeye had a neutral expression on, but he could tell that she was a bit tense. Maybe it was because of what Mustang did in the war with flame alchemy? And did Roy just say Master Hawkeye? And even Riza looked a little on edge. He had questions, but before he could ask any Mustang spoke. 

"I think we can talk later. Me and the Lieutenant still have work to do." He said. "You two should find a place to stay. Neither me or Hawkeye's place will fit you two, nor is it in any condition for guests, so Fullmetal, you're staying in East City for a few more days right?"

"Are you just gonna dump the responsibility of these kids to me-" 

"Edward." Hawkeye interrupted his complaints. He fell silent. "They just need to stay with you two, I would've taken them instead if I could, but unfortunately both me and the Colonel have work. Just for a few days. Once I tidy up my place to make space I'll take them off you're hands."

"Alright Lieutenant, you can count on us." Al said, while Ed just grumbled. 

"Fine." He muttered. If the Lieutenant was the one asking, he knew there was no way to refuse. 

"Uh, do we have no say in this?" Roy suddenly asked, earning a jab in the side from Riza. 

"Shut up Roy, we're lucky we even have a place to stay." She hissed. "Please don't complicate things even more."

"If you're ready, we're going 𝘯𝘰𝘸 ." Ed told them. It seems like the Colonel and Lieutenant wanted the two to go for a while. He was definitely curious on why everything went tense, but he knew it was none of his business. "After everything questionable that happened today, I could really use a nap. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on IG so you can annoy me if I don't update. I am begging u to annoy me there if I don't update. My username is @ed.zora
> 
> Oh btw does anyone play Genshin Impact? I'm still at AR 13 so I can't do co op yet but if ya do play, uh, wanna friend me? 
> 
> Lmao I'm desperate I literally have no friends online or irl-
> 
> See ya in the next chapter! :D


End file.
